


Чего Ты Не Знаешь

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. «Он и не подозревал, что все может быть вот так».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего Ты Не Знаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3964) by Leda Speaks. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Рэй понятия не имел, как здесь оказался. Вернее, как он оказался здесь, в кабинке туалета, а его член во рту у Фрейзера, — об этом он рассказать мог. (Раньше он думал, это просто выражение такое, ну, знаете, как парни обычно хвастают друг перед другом: «Не успел я и «кофе» сказать, как мой член уже был у нее во рту почти целиком». Рэю и в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то на это способен в реальной жизни, а не только в порно. Но Бенни, как это часто бывало, перевернул это его представление с ног на голову, когда в буквальном смысле слова взял член Рэя в рот так глубоко, словно тому совсем нечем было гордиться. А гордиться было чем. Но потом, с Фрейзером ему всегда было, чем гордиться.) Сюда они приехали, чтобы опросить свидетеля, они его и опросили, потом Фрейзер приметил в коридоре туалет, и Рэй сказал: «Ну уж нет, Бенни!» Фрейзер пропустил его слова мимо ушей, и вот они здесь.  
       Рэй всегда думал, что когда они с Бенни сумеют-таки преодолеть себя и, ну, вы поняли, займутся этим самым, это будет легко. Они были лучшими друзьями. Они понимали друг друга, видели друг друга с самой худшей стороны. Рэю не нравилось думать о себе, как о сентиментальном идиоте, но если бы он им был (а он им не был!), он бы сказал, что они две половинки одного целого. Что бы это ни значило.  
       И однажды они преодолели себя и занялись-таки этим самым, и это и впрямь оказалось легко, особенно в том, что касалось собственно отношений. Настолько легко, что порой это явно пугало Фрейзера до полусмерти. Но это и неудивительно для парня, чей опыт романтических отношений исчерпывался связью с самой настоящей социопаткой, так что Рэя это особо не беспокоило. Он никуда в ближайшее время не собирался, и он верил, что и до Бенни это когда-нибудь дойдет. Рано или поздно. Так что да, никаких причин для беспокойства.  
       Проблема была в другом, о чем он и не подумал. В естественных мелочах, которые кажутся незначительными, но если иметь с ними дело изо дня в день... они могут свести с ума. Одной из таких мелочей было то, что его дом принадлежал семье Веккио, и по нему постоянно слонялись члены этой самой семьи. Семьи, которая, как бы он ее не любил, состояла в основном из чересчур любопытных женщин. Другой такой мелочью было то, что у Фрейзера отсутствовали шторы и замок на двери, а соседи были столь жадны до сплетен, что Фрэнни по сравнению с ними можно было назвать тактичной. А еще то, что Фрейзер, стоит его как следует завести, превращался в какого-то, прямо скажем, ненасытного канадского психа, который не понимает, когда ему говорят «нет». И что у него, Рэя, от этого ненасытного канадского психа сносит крышу. Напрочь.  
       Разумеется, в участке они себе ничего такого не позволяли, продолжая раскрывать одно преступление за другим, но, хоть они и сдерживались изо всех сил, Рэй почти не сомневался: особой осторожностью они не отличались. Может, большинство людей ничего и не заметило, но Элейн-то уж точно обо всем догадалась. У нее просто не оставалось другого выхода, когда Бенни постоянно выглядел не как обычно — как простодушный канадец, а как его исполненная желания, слегка помешавшаяся версия, и уж тем более не когда Рэю чуть ли не ежечасно приходилось прикрывать чем-нибудь пах, делая вид, будто так и надо.  
       Смех да и только. Они же все-таки не подростки, в конце-то концов. Как бы Рэю не хотелось об этом забыть, ему было хорошо за тридцать, да черт возьми, полжизни, считай, уже прожито. В таком возрасте не полагается отдавать почти всю свою умственную энергию изобретению новых оригинальных способов замаскировать возникший на работе стояк. Рэй знал, что это должно закончиться. Должен же быть какой-нибудь способ, который бы им в этом помог.  
       И такой способ был. И они им пользовались. Беспрестанно. В машине, в аллее однажды ночью, снова в машине, в кладовке у Бенни дома, опять в машине. Рэй понял, что все выходит из-под контроля, когда ему стало наплевать, что там с обивкой.  
       А теперь вот в туалете. В общественном, куда в любую минуту мог кто-нибудь войти.  
       Фрейзер стоял перед ним и улыбался. Нет, подумал Рэй, усмехался. Откуда ему было знать, что Бенни вообще знает, как усмехаться.  
       — Что?  
       — Ничего, Рэй, — ответил Фрейзер и подошел к нему вплотную, взялся за его галстук и принялся поглаживать гладкий шелк.  
       — Бенни!  
       — Да?  
       — Мы же только что опрашивали здесь свидетеля! Что если кто-нибудь войдет? Что если нас услышат?  
       Фрейзер затолкал его в ближайшую кабинку.  
       — О Рэй, — произнес он. — Я уверен, ты сможешь вести себя тихо.  
       Миг — и Фрейзер прижал его к стене, втиснул бедро между ног и принялся целовать. Жадно. Когда так целуют, можно растерять последние мозги. Когда так целуют, можно решить, что секс в общественном месте — отличная мысль. Разве можно ожидать от него разумных действий, подумал Рэй и обхватил Бенни за задницу обеими руками, притягивая к себе поближе.  
       А потом Фрейзер очутился на коленях, и Рэй силился запихнуть себе в рот кулак в самой жалкой попытке на свете не стонать слишком громко и кончил так, словно к члену привязали охапку фейерверков.  
       Фрейзер поднялся.  
       — Рэй, — произнес он. — Прошу тебя.  
       Рэй обнял его, зашептал на ухо нежные глупости, успокаивая и поглаживая. Фрейзер зарылся лицом ему в шею, заглушая тихие стоны, которые вскоре перестали быть такими уж тихими.  
       — Рэй!  
       — Я с тобой, — ответил тот, когда Фрейзер вскрикнул. — Я с тобой, Бенни.  
       Рэй вздохнул. Потому что не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия. Он не знал, во что себя впутывает. Не знал, что секс может быть таким, что любовь может быть такой. Да кто знал? Кто знал, что робкая улыбка какого-то парня и румянец у него на скулах после оргазма может возбуждать больше, чем минет. И от того, что этот парень кладет голову тебе на плечо и тихо смеется, шепча: «Прости, Рэй», можно испытывать счастье, такое неподдельное, что от него почти больно.  
       — Так больше не может продолжаться.  
       — Я знаю.  
       Да ничего он не знал. Он и не подозревал, что все может быть вот так.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
